Let me braid your hair
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Old love never dies? Fili and Nalia are ex-lovers. He broke up before he left to reclaim Erebor. Weeks later all dwarves returned to the lonely mountain, so is Nalia… [Fili/OC]. [POV Change and OC is named Nalia since chapter 4]
1. Lost in the woods

It has been six weeks now since the battle of the five armies were over, the dead buried and Erebor rebuilt. Tears were shed and feasts thrown. 

Everything started to go its normal now since some days. You also returned to Erebor, even though it was going to be tough to be around your former lover. You said to yourself, you will be ok. You moved on. Tried to forget him. And you somehow managed to have the strength to get up every day. Smile again and it was like you started all over again. 

So you got a nice chamber in Erebor with everything you needed. And that wasn't much. Since all of your family had died you were the only one to use that chamber. 

It happened one day that you put on your coat, your warm boots and grabbed your basket. You wanted to collect some herbs as spring was about to come back. Waving to some of your friends, you headed out of the big halls and walked down to a nearby forest. 

After two hours your basket was full of herbs and some mushrooms as you thought you should head back home. The sun was already setting and you were sure it was going to be freezing at night. 

Luck wasn't on your side this time as you tripped over a root. You fell onto the ground, your basket flying somewhere away to your right. After some seconds of shock and how you could be so stupid, you sat up, sighing when you saw all the dirt on your skirt and coat. 

Sighing heavily you looked around in search of your basket. All the work wasted as the herbs were laying all over the ground. You shook your head angrily and started to stand up. "Owww, oww, owww." You yelped and stumbled backwards. Once you have put pressure onto your left foot you felt the pain in your ankle. 

You stumbled over to a stub of a tree and sat down, looking down at your ankle you tried to move it a bit but the pain went through your whole body. You were close to tears. You looked around helplessly and desperately. Nobody knew you were here in the forest. Nobody would miss you at home. 

A sob escaped your lips and you put your hand over your mouth, covering it. So, you tried again to stand up. Even though you could barely put pressure onto your foot, you slowly made two steps forward. But that was it. After a short break you tried walking again. 

And so you continued for the next hour. But then you just felt weak as you leant against a tree and slid down, crying silently. You didn't even know for how long you have been sitting there, already made up your mind that you might die in the cold, but then you heard voices. Hopefully this was your rescue. 

Then you saw two dwarf guards who came your way. One pointed over to you and the other disappeared again. As the one dwarf approached you, he asked surprised. "Y/N?" Oh Mahal, he knew you. "Are you ok?" He knelt down and looked at you. "I think I have a sprained ankle." You said with a shuddering voice. 

Then the other guard made his way over to you with another dwarf. A blonde dwarf. _Oh no…_ you thought to yourself when you realized it was Fili. As he saw you, his expression was surprised. Then it quickly changed to being serious. Fili knelt down in front of you and looked concerned. "What happened? Why are you out there that late?" 

You sighed and turned your head to the side, you started to feel the tears filling your eyes again as you told him what happened. "Well, then I am going to carry you." He moved closer but you jerked your head and stuttered. "No, Fili… I mean Prince Fili, I am too heavy…" You let out a shriek as Fili moved his one arm under your knees as his other arm supported your back. 

He stood up with you in his arms. You wrapped one arm around his neck and then he started walking back to the mountain. Your head was red like a tomato; this was so embarrassing to you. You hoped that nobody would see you with him like that. 

As the four of you finally walked into the big halls you just wanted to slide down from Fili's arms and head your own way but he tightened the grip around you and told one of his guards to bring him some medics and aid to his chamber. 

You were too shocked to say anything. He opened the door to his chambers and walked in, placing you gently down onto his bed. The guard brought all the stuff Fili wanted and placed it onto the table next to the bed. He gave you a smile and bowed, leaving the chambers and closing the door behind him. 

"F-Prince Fili, it is just a sprained ankle, you don't need to…" He shook his head, taking some of the aid into his hands as he walked over to the bed, looking down at you. "Stop calling me prince." 

"But-you are…" He sat down; he pulled your left leg over his thighs so your foot was in his lap and looked at you intensely. "We know each other for that long and you start to call me prince now? Please, don't do that." You nodded slightly and looked at him. 

Fili loosened the strings of your boots, he removed at first the one with your healthy ankle and then he turned his attention to the other one, gently removing the boot. You clenched your jaw and let out a gasp of pain. He held your foot in his hands and slightly looked up. "I am sorry." 

He took some ointment and rubbed it carefully and slowly over the swollen ankle. "You know, I never wanted to leave you." He confessed quietly. Your heart stopped beating as you looked at him shocked. "It was Thorin who said I need to have a free mind and that, if we won't make it, you wouldn't have to cry over me." Fili took the bandage and wrapped it around your ankle for support. 

You were speechless; you just looked at him with wide eyes and your mouth slightly open. As he was finished he ran his hand slowly up on your calf. Then he looked up and into your eyes. "I still love you. I never forgot you, I…just before we left; I asked Thorin if I could betroth you… " 

"W-What?" You shook your head; your heart was pounding in your chest, slowly breaking into pieces. "No, I…Fili…" You stuttered, you didn't want to hear all of that. You wanted to leave his chamber and just go to bed, crying yourself to sleep. As you slightly pulled your leg away from his hand, he wrapped his hand around your calf and pulled you even closer than before. 

"I just couldn't get my mind off of you." He stated and placed his other hand onto your cheek. His breath was tickling your skin; he looked at your lips then back into your eyes. "I want you to be mine again." Tears were filling your eyes and as he kissed your lips they fell down your cheeks. 

You pulled away with a sob and turned your face to the side, trying to stay calm. "I've watched you since you came here. It was wrong to give in to Thorin and his demand, I realize that now." You took a deep breath. "Can you help me getting up? I think I should leave now." 

Fili sighed, he ran his thumb and pointer finger along his mustache beads, and he always did that when he was thinking. Your lips turned into a small smile as you always admired these little things. "Just…I haven't seen a dwarf at your side; I don't see a courting bead in your hair either…" He took one of your strands of hair into his hand and looked at you. "Tell me that you don't love me and I will leave you alone." 

"Fili…" You turned your head and looked at him, your strand of hair sliding off of his fingers. Your face was a mixture of pain and sadness. As you just wanted to say anything, he caught your lips in a deep kiss, tenderly and full of unspoken words from the last years. 

Instantly you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back just as greedily as he did. All that sorrow and pain you had drowned inside of you, this was all about to come out now. And you needed him to make it go away. 

The young prince gently parted your lips and pushed his tongue into your mouth, you moaned against his lips and ran your fingers into his hair. His arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you onto his lap, so you could straddle him. His other arm placed onto your hip, he gently squeezed it. 

Totally breathless you pulled back and looked down at him, your fingertips tracing over his cheeks. His chest was also heaving as his hands wandered over your lower back. "I…I love you too, Fili. I always will. By the gods, you never left my heart. But it is so hard to be here, seeing you. And now, you say all of this…" You admitted and sighed heavily. 

Fili shifted slightly beneath you and you whimpered a bit when your ankle hit the mattress. You slid down from Fili's lap and sat next to him. "I am sorry, my love." He looked at you as you rubbed carefully over the bandage. And your heart pounded heavily when he called you that. "I should go." You said quietly, not even looking at him. 

"Y/N, please, I am begging you." He placed his hand onto your arm. You sighed heavily and lifted your head, looking into his eyes. "Shall I forget everything? That you left me broken only to say you still love me now? You think Thorin will allow you to court me again? After he told you to break up with me? How could you even listen to him?" 

You nearly yelled at him angrily. Your whole body was shaking as you kept going on and on. But Fili just sat there, listening to all of your words. As you took a breath, Fili pushed you down onto the bed, getting on top of you and straddling you. "Get off of me!" You yelled at him, furiously punching your fists against his chest.

"Calm down! It is impossible to speak with you when you act like that." He demanded and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. "Fili, that is…" He leant down and pressed his lips onto yours, kissing you greedily like you were his breath who kept him alive. 

You lifted your head up a little to meet his lips better, this time it was you who pushed your tongue through his lips and rubbed over his tongue. A low moan escaped his throat and he released your hands from his grip, only to move them to your thighs, pushing up your skirt, so he could adjust himself between your legs. 

Your hands found their way to the hem of his tunic, he pulled away from your lips, slightly sitting up as he removed his tunic and tossed it onto the floor. A smirk played on his lips as his fingers worked on the strings of your blouse. 

While he was undressing you, you traced your fingertips along his muscular chest, leaving some scratches there which made him hiss. Once he was finished with your blouse he attacked your lips again, making your back arch. 

"I missed you so much." He moaned out as he kissed his way from your lips over your jawline and down to your neck. A gasp escaped your lips when he bit into your neck, probably leaving a red mark there. He licked over it, pulling away only to kiss you again, harder this time. 

That kiss left you both breathless. You pulled back and sharply sucked in air, Fili was also breathing heavily. His hands already started to fiddle with your skirt, you heard his annoyed grunt and then he just ripped it off of you. "This was one of my favorites…" You said in shock, watching as the torn fabric flew onto the floor. "I buy you a new one…" Fili answered while paying attention to your neck again. "I buy you hundreds of it." 

He moved to the other side of your neck and started sucking on it slightly. You let out another rusty moan, forgetting the skirt when your fingers ran over his stomach and started to push down his trousers. He lifted his head up and looked down at you as you were working on his trousers, leaning up you kissed along his throat, making him tense up even more, and his moans increasing. 

Finally the strings of his trousers had loosened up and his trouser was sliding down to his ankles, as he kicked it off. Quickly you wrapped your legs around his waist and bit into your bottom lip when his hard manhood poked against you. 

Looking into each other's eyes for quite a time, you ran your pointer finger along his bottom lip before cupping his face in your hands. "I missed you too. Every day and every night. Mahal, I wanted to die…" Your words trailed off and you moved up to kiss him desperately. 

Fili pressed your body down onto the mattress and he pushed himself slowly inside of you. He caught your moans in his mouth and started to move in a slow pace. 

As the movements became faster and harder, the kiss was getting sloppy. Your back was arching as you clung to his body, digging your nails into his back. "Fili…" You moaned out his name quietly which encouraged him to plunge more and more into you. 

He reached his bliss before you, with your name on his lips but he didn't stop until your whole body was shaking and then you both collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and nuzzled his nose against your neck while you ran your fingers slowly through his hair, totally in peace with the world. 

After a few moments Fili pulled out of you and rolled next to you onto the mattress. You pulled the sheets up to cover the two of you as you snuggled up to his side. 

You were facing each other, his eyes roaming over your face as your fingers played with one of his braided strand of hair. "Let me braid your hair, please." Fili asked hopefully, he took his strand of hair out of your fingers and removed the bead. 

You sat up, pulling the sheets with you so your naked body was covered. You nodded and moved so your back was facing him. He sat up as well and smiled at the sight of your bare back; he slid closer and ran his fingers through your hair slowly. Then he separated one strand and parted it in three lines and started to braid it. 

Once he was finished he put the bead into it and let it go. His arms wrapped around your torso when he pulled you close to him. You took the strand of hair into your hand and looked at the bead. A shiver ran down your spine when you felt him kissing your shoulder and then your neck again. "I love you, and this time I am going to marry you. And nobody can stop me." You turned your head to look at him with a smile as you kissed him softly. 


	2. Another heartbreak

Several days later after your reunion with Fili you were in your bakery as you heard the horn blowing from the throne room. That meant everyone has to be there since there was a big announcement. So you stopped working and left your bakery, heading to the throne room. 

As you passed other dwarves they were as confused as you about that sudden announcing. So it happened to be that Thorin was dressed in his noble robes, standing in front of his throne. To his right, you saw his sister, Dis and Fili and Kili. Then on his left there were several dwarrowdames in beautiful dresses. You frowned at that sight of all of them. But most importantly you furrowed your eyebrows at the expression on Fili's face. 

Your fingers searched for the braided strand of hair and as they actually found it you gripped the bead, _his bead_, tightly. The more time passed, you got more scared because you realized how these dwarf ladies were glancing at the young princes, especially Fili. 

Finally Thorin held up his hands to speak. Everyone got silent and he started. "We will have a big feat tonight as we have special guests today, these lovely ladies from the Ironhills." And he swayed his arm to his left, making the women all giggle and bowing down lightly. 

All dwarves were shouting nice words, celebrating that they could expect a nice evening. 

"We will drink, eat and dance tonight. And tomorrow I will be more than happy to announce the engagement of my heir, Fili, with one of these ladies here." Thorin closed his speech. 

Your head turned to look at Fili, he was as shocked as you. Your heart sunk into your stomach and you let your hand fall down from the strand of your hair. Instantly, he searched for you in the crowd and when he finally found you, he mouthed your name. _So he didn't even talk to Thorin like he promised_, you thought to yourself. Tears were burning in your eyes, breathing heavily, you just turned around and left the throne room, leaving all these celebrating dwarves behind. 

As you arrived at your bakery, you closed it for the rest of the day. A lot of dwarves came along and knocked on the door but you didn't pay any attention to them. 

Your bags were packed and you had finally stopped crying. You could hear the celebration, the noise, the music, the laughter. But that only made your heart break even more into pieces. 

You only had one thing left to do. Sneaking through the halls, you stopped at Fili's room. You took the strand of hair into your hand, lovingly looking at it as some tears fell down your cheeks. You removed it and just wanted to place it onto the ground in front of Fili's door when you heard someone say your name. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" It was Kili, he approached you and looked confused at your packed bags. "Did you also run away from that feast? Sometimes these dwarves are too loud, even for me." Kili laughed, trying to lighten that situation. 

You turned to Kili and smiled a bit at him. He came closer when he saw the tears on your cheeks. "Y/N…" But you interrupted him and took his hand into yours. "Kili….give this your brother, please." You placed the bead into Kili's hand and suppressed a sob. "What is this?" The young prince looked down at his palm, his eyes widened and then he looked at you, seeing the still braided strand of hair. "Oh, no, don't tell me, you two…" 

He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to. "No, you don't have to leave. Come with me to Fili and we talk to our Uncle." Kili looked helplessly. "Now, I know why he is so sad and restless. Please, don't go." 

You let out a sad laugh and shook your head. "I can't, Thorin told him in the past already to leave me. Stubborn as I amI thought it would be real this time." You wiped away some tears and then hugged Kili tightly. "Tell him to be happy and give him his bead back." You released Kili and looked at him. "Thank you. Goodbye, Kili." Quickly you grabbed your bags and headed down the hall, past the celebration. You heard your name being echoed in the halls but you just speeded up and left Erebor. 

* * *

A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone who was reading the first chapter. I promise there will be more heartbreak and some surprise in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned and don't forget to review. That would totally make my day. 3 


	3. A new home

You found a new home in Dale. They had rebuilt the city even more beautiful than before. And the new king, Bard, welcomed you as a guest in his house. He had met you before as he visited your bakery and when he heard about your situation he was more than happy to help you. 

Of course you haven't told him the whole truth, but he promised you that he will keep your whereabouts a secret. It took you two weeks to finally be able to eat normally; you felt so sick every day that it was hard to get out of bed. 

Bard's children were great, real sweethearts. They took care of you and tried to distract you and ease your mind. And then there was Bard. You could talk to him for hours and he could finally made you laugh again, forgetting all that had happened. 

Still, Bard was worried as you didn't even look that healthy after these several weeks, so he took you to a healer. Bard was waiting outside, pacing around. And as you finally left the healers room, he raised his eyebrows and looked at you. "What did she say?" You looked at him, confused. "She said I am healthy, I just need to eat more now…not only for me, but also for my child." You looked to the side, one hand placed on your stomach; this felt like it wasn't reality.

Bard's mouth fell open; he kept silent for a few moments before pulling you into a hug. You gasped as you didn't expect that and buried your head into his chest. "Maybe you want to tell me your whole story now?" You nodded slightly and then the two of you headed back into his home. 

As the time went on you always managed that none of your former dwarf friends, especially when you heard that some of the Durin family would attend these meetings, saw you. As they had these meetings in Dale, Bard made sure that they didn't take place near to his home. And Bard was kind enough to not tell you something about all that business. You didn't know if Fili really married one of the ladies from the Ironhills. It still made your heart ache to think about him, now more than ever as your belly was growing with his child. But you found a new home, new friends and a new family. 

It wasn't like everyone told in the city. Bard and you didn't share the same bed, but you felt your affection grow more and more for him with every day, also for his children. And he wasn't even holding back his feelings for you but still respecting the distance you wanted to keep for now. And Bard was fine with that. He knew you would come to him when you were ready. 

Weeks turned into months. And soon you were blessed with the birth of a little boy. You named him Hakon and this day was the happiest in your life so far. You finally felt what true love was. 

Time passed and you have been so distracted and busy with all that was going on that you forgot all of your past pain and sorrow. You went out with the two girls to the daily market as Sigrid was holding the little one and Tilda had grabbed your hand so she wouldn't get lost. 

All of the citizens of Dale accepted you in their community and nobody had ever said something bad neither to you nor about you. They adored you, the way you were helping everyone and you even made their king a happier man. 

As you were standing at a market stall for vegetables, Sigrid said. "I think Hakon is hungry. He is a bit restless." You looked over to her and smiled when you saw how Hakon was about to wail. "I see, I am going to buy these vegetables and then we can go home." So you paid for them and thanked the man as he had put it all in your baskets. 

You looked after the children, paid more attention to them as you turned around and totally bumped into the man who was standing behind you. "Oh, I am deeply sorry. Did I…" As you looked up to the stranger you dropped your basket and some of the vegetables rolled out of it. 

"My…so it is true. You are here… Mahal, I have looked for you for so long." 

_Fili…_

No, that couldn't be true. Your heart was painfully pounding in your chest. You went onto your knees to gather all of the vegetables with shaky hands and put them into the basket again, and so was Fili. He was helping you and then he grabbed the basket as you two stood up again. 

"Ma…"Fili frowned a bit at the word as Tilda was tugging on your sleeve. She had the habit to call you like that since you moved into their home with Hakon. You turned your head to look down at her and smiled a bit when you saw her worried face. "It is ok, how about the three of you head home already. I will follow you in a second." So she headed with Tilda over the market, when they were out of your sight, you turned your head to look at Fili. 

"These are the children of Bard. I remember them." Fili had watched them leaving too. "What are you doing here, Fili? I don't remember that there is a meeting today." You said after you finally weren't as shocked as you was before. "I heard these rumors about a woman in Dale who settled there from Erebor. And…I had hoped that it could be you." 

Fili slid his hand into yours and pulled you closer. You caught your breath at his sight, the familiar feeling of his hand and the warmth he was radiating. "And I am so happy that I have found you." He dropped the basket and placed his now free hand onto your cheek, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb along your cheekbone. 

You could get lost in his eyes when they were staring into yours. All that feelings you saw there, all that pain and sorrow and now that happiness. For a short time you leant your head against his palm but then you shook your head and stepped back. "It was a pleasure, meeting you again, Prince Fili." You bowed a little and grabbed the basket. "Best wishes to your family." 

"No,… please wait…" Fili grabbed your arm. "Don't call me Prince, please. I need to see you again…we…I have so much to explain…I just…please, hear me." He desperately tried to convince you. Then two men from the town watch appeared. "Is everything alright, Milady?" The taller one asked. Then the other men walked behind Fili, ready to capture him so he wouldn't harass you any longer . 

"Everything is alright. Do not worry. He just wanted to leave now." Fili let go of your arm, you sighed heavily and then turned to the taller man. "Thank you." Without looking back you rushed over the market. 

* * *

A/N: Another sunday, another update. Thank you so much for the nice reviews. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it, send me messages either on here or on my tumblr. (Link for that is in my profile description). Lots of love. :3 


	4. Shocking and pleasant news

_A/N: It came to my knowledge that it is against the rules here to write stories with you/second person. So I decided to change the POV and name her "Nalia". So I hope you guys still Keep reading it._ :) 

* * *

I hadn't been the same since that incident with Fili at the market. But I tried to hide it from everyone. Expect Bard, he knew me already and when he had one night without some kingly responsibilities he walked up behind me while I was standing at the kitchen counter. 

"What troubles you, my love?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss onto my cheek. My body tensed a bit when I heard his question and he realized it and frowned, turning me around in his embrace. 

I placed my hands onto his chest, smiling slightly as I stared at his chest. "Please, promise me that you won't be mad for not telling you." My voice was barely a whisper. Bard placed a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "I could never be mad at you, Nalia. Just tell me." 

"It was three days ago that I went with the girls and Hakon to the market to buy us some vegetables. And…" I paused for a moment and sighed heavily. Bard ran his fingers slowly through my hair, patiently waiting for me to continue. "He…He was just there. I don't know how he even found me on the market. He was there. He just..." 

Panic was attacking me and I started to breathe heavily. "Shhhh…slowly." Bard soothed me, looking into my eyes which were dwelling with tears already. "Who was there?" 

"I thought that this chapter of my life was closed. But I was so wrong." I paused again, closing my eyes for a second before I blurted it all out. "It was Fili. He was there. I don't know why and how and…" Bard looked worried at my flustered self and decided it was enough for today, so he kissed my forehead and then led me to my bedroom. 

As I realized that he was taking me to my bedroom, I stopped and looked up at him. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Bard opened the door and walked into the room. "I stay with you as long as you want." And so I closed the door and escaped into his warm embrace. 

The next morning came all too fast when the door to the bedroom was slammed open and Sigrid came into the room, sighing in relief. "Da, there you are." I opened my eyes and felt how Bard sat up, removing his arm from around my waist. "Good morning, Sigrid." 

Bain followed Sigrid with little Hakon in his arms as he stepped closer. When I saw him with the baby, I got up and took the baby out of Bain's arms. "I think he is hungry." Bard's son said with a smile. I nodded and then paid attention to Sigrid again as she spoke up. "There are men of the town watch outside the door. They say that there was an orc attack outside of Dale." 

Bard nodded, rubbing his hand over his face. "Tell them I am coming." As his children left, I looked over to him. He was exhausted, he never wanted to be king but he would never abandon his followers and the city. 

"Thank you." I finally said and that caught his attention. He got up from the bed, heading over to me as he looped his arms around my waist, smiling down at Hakon and then at me. "You never have to thank me." He kissed my temple and then sighed. "I wish I could stay with you the whole day." 

I leant up and pecked his cheek. "Be careful. And come home safe." Then we both left the bedroom. Bard was heading into his own room to get dressed while yI headed to the kitchen as my son was hungry. 

It was nearly evening when I heard a knock on the door. Bard still wasn't at home and I was just about to rock Hakon to sleep. With a frown I walked to the door and opened it, still holding Hakon in my arm who was cooing. 

"Fili." I just stated and looked at him surprised as he was standing there. "Nalia, can I come in?" He asked and I stepped back only to let him in. After an eternity of silence between us, I finally asked. "What are you doing here?" 

Fili chuckled desperately and looked around. "I think we need to talk about a lot of things, Nalia, don't you think that too?" As I just wanted to say that there is nothing to talk about anymore, Hakon started crying and I held out one of my fingers to his tiny hand to grab it, rocking him slightly. 

The young dwarf walked closer and looked down at the blond-haired baby. "What is his name?" He asked and the baby moved his head to look at Fili as he spoke. "I named him Hakon. It means of noble birth." 

Fili smiled sadly. "I didn't know that Bard had noble ancestors. Wait, his father was…" 

"Fili… he isn't from him." I interrupted him softly and bit into my bottom lip when he looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "He is your son." Fili stopped breathing and then looked at me terrified. But soon that emotion faded and he wrapped his arms around me and my – our son, stuttering. "How… I mean, I know how but…" 

I wiggled myself away from his hug and then headed to the wooden crib, placing Hakon into it. Fili followed me, rubbing over his mustache beads happily and when I'd put the blanket over Hakon he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, his soft eyes looking into mine. 

"How old is he?" Fili traced the knuckles of his fingers along my cheek. "Tomorrow he will be three months." I answered as his touch bogged me down. "He is a blessing. I always wanted to have children and you gave it to me. Thank you so much, you made me a really happy dwarf. Mother will be overjoyed when we are going back." 

"What?" I frowned and stepped back from him. "Going back? Do you think I am coming with you?" "But, Nalia, we have a baby now, I love you and…" I cut him off. "You love me?" Wrapping my arms around my body, I shook my head and headed over to the fireplace. 

"Nalia…" Fili walked up behind me, he touched my shoulder and I unconsciously flinched at his touch. "That means you haven't married one of the dwarrowdames from the Ironhills?" I turned my head slightly and looked over my shoulder at him. 

He shook his head and was playing with something in his fingers, somehow I was relieved. "No. I didn't even know that he had invited them, even mother was surprised. As soon as I heard him announcing that I went to him and told him everything. Was he mad? Oh, he was furious. I made a mistake by not telling him earlier about us." I fully turned around now and looked at him. "I sneaked away from the feast to find you but Kili found me first and gave me your bead back. I was so devastated when I returned to the table; I just sat there in silent, absentmindedly. As soon as Thorin saw that I wouldn't choose one of the ladies, he did the choosing by himself." 

I swallowed hardly. I hurt him deeply when I just disappeared but I was also hurt. "On the next day I took all the courage I had and walked to Thorin, explaining him why I don't … why I can't marry one of the dwarrowdames. He wasn't perceptive, it was a hard fight. In the end he was so tired arguing with me, he was so disappointed that he stopped talking to me for a whole 6 months." 

I stepped closer to him. By the Gods, what have I done? I broke his heart, I broke the bond he had with his uncle. I broke him. My thoughts got even more terrifying. "Fili, I…I didn't know…Mahal, I am so sorry…" 

He lifted his hand to silence me and then continued while shaking his head. "After that day, I searched for you everywhere. Nobody had seen you; nobody knew where you have been. Kili was the only one who helped me. All the others just looked at me with pity. They knew I fell in disgrace with the king. And they were happy that it weren't them." He finally looked at me; a smile appeared on his face. "Finally I heard all these rumors about you. I was relieved that nothing had happened but on the other hand I felt a pain in my heart when I heard how a woman had moved to Bard, the king of Dale. But I just had to see you." 

I watched his hands, which were still playing with a small thing and then I realized that it was that braiding bead he gave me. "And now I found you. You are alive, unharmed and you gave me a son. By far, I am the happiest dwarf since that one night I found you in the woods." 

Fili stepped closer; he moved some hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "Come back to me. I still love you. Now even more if that is possible." His lips were so close to mine and my breath was going fast. "Fili…" The prince couldn't hold back anymore, he pressed his lips onto mine and I instantly melted in his arms, my eyes fluttering shut. 

I grabbed his tunic for support as the kiss got more passionate. It was greedy, hungry and desperate. He placed one hand onto my lower back, pulling me closer when his other hand slid into my hair. His tongue gently darted my lips and nipped at mine. A frustrated grunt left his throat when I pulled back from the kiss. 

My chest was painfully heaving, just as fast as his and when he leant in again I placed a hand onto his shoulder, stopping him. "I can't do that, Fili." "But why? You are my one and only. I feel that you still love me. We have a baby now, we are a family. I want to be a father to him. Please don't take that away from me." 

I gave him an apologetic smile and stepped back a bit. Fili just wanted to grab my hand as the door flung open and Bard walked in, mumbling more to himself than to someone else. He looked up and saw me, stopping in his motions when he tilted his head as his eyes wandered to Fili. 

"Oh we have a guest." Bard said and closed the door behind him. He removed his heavy fur coat and walked over to where I was standing. "Prince Fili, it is an honor to have you as a guest. You want to stay for dinner?" Bard wrapped one arm protectively around my waist and pulled me to his side, he was being the perfect host but I felt his fingers gripping my side hardly, his whole body was tensed. 

It took Fili some moments to finally find his voice again. "No, I am leaving Dale tomorrow evening." He turned around and walked to the door. He took the knob in his hand but stopped, and then he moved his head towards me. "Nalia, I just have one plea." I looked at him, nodding, so he continued. "I want to spend tomorrow with you and my son. Just that day." 

Bard's fingers dug into the skin of my hip and I bit onto the inside of my mouth but I nodded. "Y-yes, we can do that." Fili's eyes lit up and he smiled thankfully at me before he left. 


End file.
